


Just Relax

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:23:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuichi's been working hard all day so Kaede helps him relax. In a way.





	Just Relax

Kaede peered into the room, her eyebrows furrowing at the sight of her husband, Shuichi, sitting at his desk. The clock on the wall told her it was almost 1 o'clock and he had the audacity to do paperwork this late? Kaede frowned. She'd have to convince him to take a break. She slipped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Shuichi?" She whispered, causing the brunette to jump. He turned, eyes wide and blinking.

As he caught sight of her, he sighed and rolled his shoulders, smiling softly up at her. "Kaede. What are you doing up?"

The blonde huffed, placing her hands on her hips as she pouted, "I could be asking you the same thing. Am I going to have to go to bed alone again?"

The detective looked guilty and he spared a glance towards the papers on his desk. He had been busy on a robbery case, working deep into the night, unknowing of how much time had passed since he first sat down. "I'm really sorry, I lost track of time. I'll be done in a few more hours."

"Shuichi, please come to bed. Or at least relax a bit." She stepped over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Shuichi shook his head, reaching to grab his pen, "I can't relax, I have to solve this–" His sentence ended with a yelp as Kaede moved in front of him, grabbing his outstretched hand. She knelt down, pushing his chair away from his desk, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"I'll help you relax, then," she purred silkily, pushing the digits into her mouth.

Shuichi sat there, mesmerized as his wife sucked at his fingers, her tongue running saliva all over them. She slipped them out, grinning bashfully at him. A little more daring, she placed her hands on his knees, pulling his legs apart. She began trailing them up towards his thigh, cupping his pants, the butt of her palm working into his crotch. He gasped lightly as she kneaded his groin, fingers squeezing him through his pants.

She halted her actions, much to Shuichi's disappointment, but as she began unzipping him, a shock of electricity went through his veins and blood flowed downwards. His dick twitched in excitement as his underwear was pulled away and the erection freed. The blonde grabbed the hard dick, clenching against the base.

Kaede hummed, trailing her hands slowly up the shaft of the cock, easing herself into a paced rhythm. Above her, Shuichi groaned, his hips bucking unconsciously, his teeth gritting together as his body trembled, the pleasurable feeling of Kaede's thin, expert hands playing with his cock as easily as playing piano was really turning him on. He was afraid he'd come already.

His wife sped up, her calloused palm rubbing against the veins trapped underneath. Her fingers slid under the head and he thrusted, moaning. Her hands slid back down to the base, her mouth replacing them. Shuichi's breath caught in his throat. No matter how many times they had sex, the pleasure that Kaede gifted him always amazed him. She knew exactly what to do to make him weak.

Kaede hollowed out her mouth, the muscles in her throat loosening as she inhaled as much of his cock as possible, her tongue wrapping around the shaft, making weak pumps along the skin. She took him in, delving him deeper until she choked. She sniffed, inhaling through her nose. Kaede allowed Shuichi's dick to ease out of her throat. She began sucking at a calmer, shallower pace, her teeth scraping pleasurably against him.

He threw his head back as Kaede gave a rather hard suck and he sighed, his stomach muscles clenching as he fought away an incoming orgasm. He wanted to save it for what was hopefully coming next.

Kaede backed away, standing up. She began stripping off her blouse and Shuichi watched as she slipped out of her skirt. She was left with just her undergarments. The brunette stood up, ridding himself of his own painfully tight clothes. He stepped out of his underwear and moved to unhook Kaede's bra, watching as it fell to the ground in a heap. He slid her panties down her leg, his hands brushing against her skin, which trembled under neath his touch.

Soon they were both very, very naked and very, very horny.

Shuichi took the first step. He pressed himself against Kaede, kissing her passionately. Their tongues intertwined and their lips mingled. He broke away and grabbed her hips, turning her around.

Kaede giggled as he laid her against his desk, crouching down so his face was near her ass.

His tongue darted out, lapping at her vagina's folds. He dug his wet muscle deep into her even wetter sex, his finger coming up to rub against her clit. She moaned, grasping onto the edge of the wood, back arching. Shuichi tasted her, she tasted sweet, like lavender and sugary treats. His digits rubbed harder, his tongue working into her. Just as she began to tremble, he teased her as she teased him and stood up, leaning on top of her.

He bit gently onto her earlobe, his hands snaking along her chest, groping at her breasts. He played with her hardened nubs, fingers pinching and twisting and pulling until she was whining, her ass grinding into his as she begged for him.

He released one hand, using it to open a drawer and blindly feel around, palm brushing against the familiar plastic tube. He rolled it around, getting it warm, the squeezed a great amount onto his dick and spread it around, covering the shaft and head in lube.

He positioned his slicked up cock at her entrance and pushed himself inside, her walls already tightening around him. He stood still, waiting for Kaede's breathing to even out. When she whimpered in affirmation, he began moving.

Shuichi started out slow, gently pumping into her. But soon it dissolved into hard, rough thrusts that had Kaede screaming in pleasure.

He moaned, the feeling of her clenching against his dick was euphoric. Whenever her ass met his hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin accompanied every push he made against her. Every sound she made drove him deeper, his hands clenched into fists against his desk.

Every time he slammed into her, her hips snapped against his, her head thrown back and hair bobbing with each movement.

His member reached the spot inside of her that he knew would rip blissful and pleasures sounds from her, so he kept on pumping over and over until she was collapsed on the surface of the furniture, moaning loudly.

Shuichi grunted, his dick itching with fullness. He had restrained himself for long enough and released, filling his wife up. He inhaled, his arms trembling as he fought to keep himself up. He lingered there for a moment, eyes closed. He opened them and pulled out of Kaede, wrapping his arms around her waist. She stepped away from the desk and hugged him tight as he picked her up, bridal style.

Abandoning their clothes, he trotted to their bedroom and laid her under the covers. He slid onto the bed along with her, placing the duvet over top of them. He felt Kaede cuddle up to him as he kissed her nose.

"I finally got you to come to bed," she muttered, eyes closing with exhaustion.

Shuichi chuckled in response. "Guess I can never say no to you."


End file.
